redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:GulotheSavage
Hi GulotheSavage, Welcome to the Redwall Wiki! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database -- thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of the Redwall Wiki, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on the Redwall Wiki. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles, as well as an explanation of the rules. One other suggestion: If you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. You can also click this button in the editing toolbar to do the same thing! If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our community page. Also feel free to fill out your user page so we can get to know you! Thanks, and once again, welcome to the Redwall Wiki! -- LordTBT (Talk) 05:13, December 31, 2009 Welcome to Redwall Wiki! Welcome to Redwall Wiki! I'm Bluestripe the Wild, but you can call me Blue. I want to be your friend. If you want to be my friend, leave a message on my talk page and put your signature under the Friends category on my page. If you need any help, don't hesitate to come ask me. I hope you enjoy it here and I hope we become good friends. See you around! --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 05:25, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Welcome! Welcome to Redwall Wiki. I'm newer than many of the users here but I'll help ya if ya have any problems or questions. Click and click on the plus sign on the shoutbox. You can then type messages in for other users to see. Well, i'll be seein' ya around mate.--Rorc Ee aye ee!! 14:14, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Welcome! Hello and welcome!! I like 'Rakkety Tam','Loamhedge' and 'Highrulain' too! Well hope you have fun here at redwall wiki, and once again welcome!Sister Armel 14:37, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Welcome to the wiki matey hope you have fun. Brockfang - Eeeee aye eeeeee 16:01, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Hi Hi, GulotheSavage, thanks for signing my 'Friends' thing, :) I read your Fan Fiction, sounds like it's gonna be a real good one! :D anyway hope to see ya around! Sister Armel 23:06, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Picture Need picture of Gulo, only have the ones from the book. So if there are any good artist (which there are)could you please have a go? Details; Wolverine Savage features. Dark green tunic. gold circular buckles holding the tunic together at each shoulder. Noticeably big claws. Think evil. =-) Thanks -- GulotheSavage - -Gulo Never Sleeps! 21:17, January 5, 2010 (UTC) hi! hello! nice to meet you, wot! thanks for reading my fanfic. sure i'll read yours! if you want updates put your name on my updates list. cya around, wot! --Laurel Haremaid Come and talk with the hare, wot! 20:37, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! Actually not really, a little bit if the clay isn't staying in the position you want it to . do you do any sculpting? Sister Armel 02:55, January 7, 2010 (UTC) WOW!! thats awesome!!! wood is really hard to work with, what kind of things do you carve, like redwall characters or people? Sister Armel 03:21, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Awesome!! Have you ever gone camping? if you go camping often you could use your bowls and spoons, Sister Armel 03:34, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I like camping too, though I've only gone camping once, now you can use them! well next time you go camping :D Sister Armel 03:43, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Hi Gulo!! Hi Gulo. I see you want updates. and if you want a pic, Try asking these people: Long Patrol Girl, Bluestripethewild, Sambrook the otter, Or me. I'm not as good as other people but i'm free right now. Note: I can not upload the images beacause our computer won't upload for some reason. Thankyou. I will tell you when i can upload. please give me a disciptive discription. Dewface "Beware, I am a worrior!!" 22:33, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Update On the Knife's Edge Brockfang Eeeee aye eeeeee 01:13, January 11, 2010 (UTC) HI, they call me The Weaver. I saw on your User page you like SCrubs...me too. Who's your favorite character? Art Request Complete! I am all finished with your art request! http://redwall.wikia.com/wiki/File:Gulo_the_Savage.jpg I'm sorry it took so long, I got busier than expected. I hope your happy with it! Sorry I didn't have time to draw a full body shot. Hope you like it! Silverartbrush 04:05, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Fanfic update Hey GulotheSavage, I just posted chapter 2 of my fanfic!--Trisslivesinme EULALIAAAA! 21:46, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Update on Vengeance and Wrath!--Trisslivesinme EULALIAAAA! 01:20, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Chapter 4 is posted on Vengeance and Wrath!--Trisslivesinme EULALIAAAA! 03:44, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Update on Vengeance and Wrath! Check it out, Gulo!--Trisslivesinme EULALIAAAA! 16:24, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Chapter 7 is posted, come check it out!--Trisslivesinme EULALIAAAA! 16:34, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Chapter 8 of Vengeance and Wrath is posted!--Trisslivesinme EULALIAAAA! 16:09, March 27, 2010 (UTC) update Update for Snowy Longname (sorry it took longer than usual, but I've been very busy) --Snowy Longname You do not want to know why I'm called that 05:35, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Update Finish of Chapter 4 on On the Knife's Edge Brockfang Eeeee aye eeeeee 22:10, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Update! on Laurel Haremaid. --Laurel Haremaid Come and talk with the hare, wot! 23:17, January 19, 2010 (UTC) I LOVE the update!! Hey can you read my fan fiction please? It's called 'Revenge of a Warrior' Sister Armel 02:03, January 20, 2010 (UTC) You Watch Do you watch the BBC Robin Hood with Jonas Armstrong in it? I saw that you watched Robin Hood and wasn't sure if it was the same. My family and I watched it, except its on BBC America for us (Waaaay out in normally sunny but now rainy California) so I think there was about a month delay for the season. My mom and I have just started watching Doctor Who, but we have to wait until SPRING for the next season. :( --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 02:49, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Update on The Pirate of Flagal Gulo!! -Huntress Talk! 23:57, January 20, 2010 (UTC) We've watched it from the beginning, but we finished the series. So sad!! :( All the good shows have stopped being made... sigh. --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 01:11, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Update On the 'Revenge of a Warrior' Sister Armel 17:42, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Update On "Revenge of a Warrior" Sister Armel 18:16, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Update Cobona's Mission. Brockfang Eeeee aye eeeeee 17:29, January 23, 2010 (UTC) update on my fanfic. --Dewface "Beware, I am a worrior!!" 18:02, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Update On "Revenge of a Warrior" Sister Armel REDWAAAALL!!!! 20:48, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Here it is! Hope you like it and it's okay and all that! :D Enjoy! --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 00:46, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Hello I think this is the first time we met, I am not as active as I once was due to school, anyway, hi, if your have sig probloms i will gladly help you, it comes naturly to me. Anyway, hi.-- , (Eastern Standard Time) |text= Hiya I'm Elmtail, nice chattin' with ya! }} 18:22, January 27, 2010 (UTC) update Update for snowy longname --Snowy Longname I'm actually a mouse! 23:46, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Update MiLord! -Huntress Talk! 01:19, January 29, 2010 (UTC) Update on "Revenge of a Warrior" Sister Armel REDWAL!!! 19:06, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Update On "Revenge of a Warrior" Sister Armel REDWAL!!! 20:23, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Update On the Knife's Edge Brockfang Eeeee aye eeeeee 23:31, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Sister Armel also updated Stories of a Traveler and I don't think you were told. Brockfang Eeeee aye eeeeee 23:34, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Update on "Revenge of a Warrior"Sister Armel Don't mess with this squirrel! 01:27, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Update On "Revenge of a Warrior"Sister Armel Don't mess with this squirrel! 18:51, February 9, 2010 (UTC) My savage! How are you doing, my favorite savage. Haven't heard from you, do you remember my fan fic with Yogroth? I've updated it every Sunday, check it out! --Akash.B 02:30, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Update on "Revenge of a Warrior" Sister Armel Don't mess with this squirrel! 21:34, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Update On the Knife's Edge Brockfang Eeeee aye eeeeee 01:47, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Join The Blue Hordes!! Have you ever wanted to join Ungatt Trunns Blue horde sah? Well here's yore chance! Please go to: User:UngattTrunn User Page and fill out the polls, then report to him on his talk page! Thankee fer yore time sah! Sister Armel Crazy Mad Squirrel On The Loose!!!!! 21:36, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Update Chapter 7 of On the Knife's Edge Brockfang Eeeee aye eeeeee 01:46, March 12, 2010 (UTC) Update More for chapter 7. Promised an update and here it is. Brockfang Eeeee aye eeeeee 01:01, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Update On the Knife's Edge. Began Chapter 8. Brockfang Eeeee aye eeeeee 19:42, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Update On the Knife's Edge More on Chapter Eight. Brockfang Eeeee aye eeeeee 02:53, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Update On the Knife's Edge. First part of Chapter Nine. Brockfang Eeeee aye eeeeee 19:49, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Update On the Knife's Edge. Finished Chapter 9. Brockfang Eeeee aye eeeeee 00:07, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Update On the Knife's Edge. Finished Chapter 9. Brockfang Eeeee aye eeeeee 21:15, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Update On the Knife's Edge Brockfang Eeeee aye eeeeee 17:23, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Update!! Update on Dewfaces naughty and mighty days! (very small though...)--Dewface "Beware, the worrior!" 15:50, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Update Whole Chapter for Stories of a Traveler Brockfang Eeeee aye eeeeee 16:32, April 1, 2010 (UTC) Update! Update on Snowy Longname (look, I know its been a REALLY long time, and my writing skill may have gone a bit lower, and if so then I appoligise...) --Snowy Longname I'm actually a mouse! 15:10, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Update Update on 'Revenge of a Warrior' I'm re-writing it so, I've just got the prologue right now, Sister Armel Watch out!!! CRAZY MAD SQUIRREL ON THE LOOSE!!!!!! 19:26, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Another Update ^ Sister Armel Watch out!!! CRAZY MAD SQUIRREL ON THE LOOSE!!!!!! 19:32, April 19, 2010 (UTC) Update On Vengeance and Wrath! Chapter 10 is posted!!!!!!--Trisslivesinme EULALIAAAA! 19:16, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Sorry Gulo. I'm sorry, I need help uploading my pic for you, I will ask Lord TBT for help. Sorry for all your waiting. --Dewface "Beware, the worrior!" 22:33, April 23, 2010 (UTC) HI!! Hi can i call you gluies! --skalarana 16:32, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Update!! Update on Dewfaces naughtie and mighty days, Also, check out Mossflower raido talk show 1! Thanks! --Dewface "Beware, the worrior!" 00:05, June 26, 2010 (UTC) ps: I dont think you should put your name and e-mail adress on the internet! Update Update on SL (I procrasinated... again...) update Update on DNMD. (Dewfaces naugty and mighty days)--Dewface "Beware, the worrior!" 16:32, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Update On the Knife's Edge Brockfang Eeeee aye eeeeee 16:01, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Update on Revenge of a Warrior''chapter 2 is up Sister Armel 'Ello Matey! Wanna Chat? 02:04, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Update on Dewfaces naughty and mighty days --Dewface "Beware, the worrior!" 01:29, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Update On Vengeance and Wrath! I’m sorry I haven’t updated in a while! Writer’s block, school, and camp have slowed me down. I promise I will update more often!--Trisslivesinme EULALIAAAA! 00:22, August 2, 2010 (UTC) On vengeance and Wrath--Trisslivesinme EULALIAAAA! 14:30, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Art contest art contest on my user page! you'll see on my watchlist in big type: art contest here. even though you may not want to draw (hey, try it some time! it is sooo fun!), you can still vote. i don't have any pics though yet. thanks! --Dewface Do you fear death? 00:12, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Update on my story (i just need a short name for it) --Dewface Do you fear death? 17:27, August 3, 2010 (UTC) update on to long un-updated fanfic Hey Gulo! You posted a comment on my fanfic a while ago and said you wanted to be notifyed on future updates, don' know if you still care but any way, Update!--Maudie Thropple Who stole me flippin salad?! 18:15, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Update! On Vengeance and Wrath! on Dewface. (i'm just calling it that because its a ''relly long name.)(Dewface's naughty and mighty days) Update On the Knife's Edge Brockfang Eeeee aye eeeeee 02:38, August 16, 2010 (UTC) update! On Mitt the Mighty--Maudie Thropple Who stole me flippin salad?! 23:10, August 27, 2010 (UTC) yay!!! here is your pic you asked for a long time ago!! i am soooo sorry for the wait! --Dewface Do you fear death? 23:34, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Hey, man, where've you been? --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 23:47, August 28, 2010 (UTC) update on Dewfaces naughty and mighty days --Dewface Do you fear death? 23:29, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Update update on Mitt the Mighty.at last...--Mad Maudie you dare to mess with me y'flaimin' salad swipers!?! 00:32, December 15, 2010 (UTC) Are you insane like Gulo is? (Evil smile) 13:37, December 24, 2010 (UTC)67.187.28.217 Gulo, you're back! :D --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 12:31, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Long time no see!!!! :D:D Good to see you back!!! How've you been??Sister Armel Care to take a stroll over to me talk page this fine day? 20:39, May 24, 2011 (UTC)